Leo and Adam
by life among the dead
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story. so don't hate me R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I'm new at writing stories so please don't hate me**

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN LAB RATS.

Leo was sitting on the couch, watching SpongeBob. His mom is on a date with Big D, Chase is at a museum, Bree is with her boyfriend Ethan, and Adam is in the lab.

"I'm bored. There is nothing to do in this house." Leo complained. He got up and went to the lab. Adam was asleep in his capsule. Leo then sat at his Strategic Mission Specialist desk, bored. Leo took out a piece of paper and started doing strategies for future missions to come.

2 hours later Adam's POV

I started to wake up from my dream about fighting enemies. I yawned and stretched. I opened my capsule door and saw Leo at his desk, writing on a piece of paper.

"Hey Leo. What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Writing strategies for future missions." He says.

"Oh. Want to play Mortal combat with me?" I ask.

"Uh, sure." We both went upstairs and started to play Mortal Combat for 4 hours. I won 7 times and he won 5 times.

"I'm hungry. Want to order pizza?" I ask him.  
"Sure. I'm starving." I called Pizza-2-Go and ordered a pepperoni pizza.

25 minutes later  
DING-DONG!

"Pizza's here!" I got up and opened the door. I paid the guy and took the pizza. I set the pizza down and opened the lid and took a slice and started to eat it. Leo did the same.

We started to watch Drake and Josh. We finished the pizza and I threw out the pizza box. Then the rest of the family came home. They said hi and went to their rooms/capsules to go to bed. I got up and turned off the TV. "Goodnight leo." I said, starting to head to the lab. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Leo's POV

I woke up and yawned. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. I saw Adam at the table eating his favorite cereal, Powdered Sugar Cookies Doughnut Os.

"Buenos Dias, Hermano." I greeted him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Good Morning, Brother."

"Oh. So what are you going do today?" He asks.

"I don't know. What are you going do to day?"

"Maybe go to the movies and see Despicable Me 2." Adam says.

"Can I come with you? I really want to see this movie."

"Sure."

We finished eating breakfast and headed out to the theater. Adam bought two tickets and bought popcorn and sodas. When the movie was finished, we went home. We sat on the couch and started to watch Big Time Rush. After the show, we were asleep.

NO ONE'S POV

While they were sleeping, three mysterious people snuck in through the window.

"Come on. Grab those two and let's get out of here." Mysterious person 1 commands.

They tied Leo and Adam up and loaded them into the van. Then they drove out of there.

CHASE'S POV

"Leo! Adam! Time for dinner!" I call out as I set the food on the table and Bree, Tasha and Big D came to the table. But Adam and Leo didn't come to the table. I called again but still no Adam or Leo.

"Hey. Does anybody know where Leo or Adam is?" I asked everyone. I got a choruses of no's. I went upstairs and went in Leo's room but he's not in there. Then he checked the lab but no Adam either.

"Leo is not in his room and Adam is not in the lab or anywhere in the house." I said, worried.

"Alright let's not panic. We'll check the security camera footage." Big D said, not wanting to cause panic.

"Eddy, show the footage of the living room this afternoon." He ordered. Eddy showed the footage of Adam and Leo getting tied up and three people carrying them out the front door.

"Oh no! Those goons kidnapped Adam and Leo." Bree cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

"W-Where am I? How did I get here?" I looked around and saw Leo across the room, still on the floor, unconscious. I ran over to him.

"Leo wake up! Leo. Leo, Leo WAKE UP!" I yelled into his left ear and he woke up, screaming, "Ahhh! Ahhh! What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know. OH MY GOD! We are kidnapped!" I screamed once reality sunk in.

Suddenly a door opened and it revealed Marcus.

"Marcus! Why did you kidnap us?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm not telling you why. I intended to get you, Bree and Chase, but I can use u two as bait to lure 'em."

"Don't you dare do that!" I exclaimed.

"I can and will." Then he left the room with a smirk.

**A/N Sorry I didn't update in awhile and it's a short chapter but it was a long week. See ya in next chappie! Review!**


End file.
